


Confession

by minhyera



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyera/pseuds/minhyera
Summary: “Are they okay?” Seungkwan asked after a while. His head was still placed in Hansol’s lap, who absentmindedly played with the older’s hair. “They are not shouting at each other and I don’t hear anybody crying, I guess they'll be okay,” Hansol responded.or in which Chan confesses his feelings to Soonyoung and Hansol couldn’t care less





	

 

“Hey, we’re going out to grab something to eat, wanna come?” Seokmin asked no one in particular.

 

The boys have all been sitting around somewhere in the living room, with Hansol and Seungkwan claiming the majority of the sofa to cuddle and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ear.

 

“Nah, we’re good,” Hansol answered and Jihoon made a face.

 

“We can see that. If you two keep being like this, I’m going to leave as well,” he said, already getting up because he knew they wouldn’t stop being lovey-dovey, even with the other members around.

 

“What about you, Soonyoung? And Chan?” Seungcheol asked the two.

 

“I can’t, still have to shower before I end up being the last one again,” Soonyoung answered.

 

“I’ll stay, too,” Chan said.

 

“Are you sure? These two can be pretty gross, believe me,” Jihoon said, gesturing to Seungkwan and Hansol.

 

“Rude,” Seungkwan said, acting offended.

 

“Do I have to remind you of the incident in the shower the other day?” Jihoon asked and Seungcheol let out an exaggerated sigh.

 

“Please don’t, my eyes will be tainted forever.”

 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad!” Hansol protested, and almost all of the boys stared at him with a face that almost shouted “Oh, really?” and Hansol just huffed.

 

“Well, if you just wouldn’t walk in when someone’s clearly showering, that wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“This also wouldn’t have happened if one of you would have locked the door, or if one of you,” Jihoon gestured to Seungkwan, “Wouldn’t have screamed like he was being murdered.”

 

“Whatever. Just go eat and stop embarrassing me,” Seungkwan said, his face crimson red.

 

“Chan, you’re sure you want to stay?” Seokmin asked and Chan hummed in response.

 

“Yup. Have fun,” he answered, and it didn’t take much time for the nine boys to leave.

 

 

 

 

“Soonyoung hyung? Can we talk?” Chan asked right after the others left.

 

He didn’t look at the older’s face, he just kept staring at his trembling hands, fiddling with the hem of his sweater.

 

“Are you okay, Chan?” Soonyoung asked, concern heavy in his voice.

 

“Yeah, I just need to talk to you, I think. Alone.”

 

His voice was barely above a whisper and he quite actually looked like he was about to cry.

 

“Okay, sure, let’s go to my room, yeah?”

 

Soonyoung waited for the other to nod and trailed after him, following him into his own room. “Is he okay?” Seungkwan asked from where he was seated on the sofa, which was with his head on Hansol’s lap.

 

“I don't know,” Soonyoung answered and disappeared behind the door.

 

“So, what’s up, Channie?” Soonyoung asked, keeping his voice as cheerful as usual, even though he was concerned.

 

“Um, yeah. I need to tell you something.”

 

The smaller boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, he didn’t look Soonyoung in the eyes even once. The room was silent for a while, Chan kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to say.

 

He looked up to Soonyoung hesitantly, who was sitting next to him, and inhaled deeply before he spoke up.

 

“I think I like you,” he blurted out, almost too fast to properly understand if Soonyoung wouldn’t have listened.

 

“Oh, I like you too Chan, everyone does, don’t worry,” he responded with a bright smile and was about to ruffle the younger’s hair, when the younger spoke up again.

 

“No, I mean.. I _like_ like you,” Soonyoung brought his hand back down to his lap and waited a little to process the information before he said something.

 

“Chan.. I’m three years older than you,” he said, more to himself than to the younger.

 

“I know,” was everything Chan said in response.

 

“You’re basically a baby, I mean, you’re 17 and I’m 20, that’s three years.”

 

“I _know_ , hyung. I’m sorry for bringing it up, I just needed this off my chest, let’s just .. pretend I never told you, I’m sorry.”

 

The younger was about to get up when Soonyoung spoke up. “No, I like you too, actually. I just don’t want to come off as a creep? I mean, you’re 17,” Soonyoung mumbled, and Chan huffed out a laugh.

 

“How often are you going to tell me how old I am, hyung? I know that, but it’s just three years, no one will think you are a creep.”

 

They were silent again, this time a small smile plastered on both of their faces.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Soonyoung hummed in response.

 

“So you like me too, right?”

 

“Yes, Chan, I really like you,” Soonyoung responded.

 

“Then can we kiss?” Chan asked sheepishly.

 

Soonyoung gulped audibly, but nodded. He hesitantly scooted closer to the younger and looked straight into his eyes.

 

His pretty, dark brown eyes. He let his eyes roam over the younger’s face a little. He was beautiful.

 

From his pretty smile and his angelic laugh, his high cheekbones and pretty eyes to his nice legs and talent in dancing, not to forget his great voice and adorable personality.

 

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung asked with his face so close to Chan’s that he could feel the other’s breath.

 

Chan giggled a little and nodded before closing the distance, their lips touching for nothing more than a short peck, but the moment felt so much longer, so new but still familiar.

 

They looked away after pulling back, their cheeks a rosy red, and Soonyoung wanted to do it again, feel Chan’s surprisingly soft lips against his own again.

 

“That was nice,” Soonyoung whispered, tracing his lower lip with his thumb.

 

“Can I kiss you again?” Soonyoung asked, and Chan nodded once again.

 

Their lips found each other’s again, and Soonyoung moved his hand upwards to cup Chan’s cheek.

 

The younger hummed into the kiss, a small smile stretching over his lips when his own hands found Soonyoung’s shoulders.

 

They shared a few more pecks after that, all the while humming contendedly and smiling like idiots. The kisses they shared were so innocent but still intimate and made Chan feel all bubbly and giddy inside, that he actually felt like he was about to combust.

 

 

 

 

“Are they okay?” Seungkwan asked after a while.

 

His head was still placed in Hansol’s lap, who absentmindedly played with the older’s hair.

 

“They are not shouting at each other and I don’t hear anybody crying, I guess they’ll be okay,” Hansol responded.

 

He was way too occupied with his current task, which consisted of gently scratching Seungkwan’s scalp and playing with his bleached locks, to actually care what was going on between the other two right now anyway.

 

Seungkwan hummed softly and let himself relax under Hansol’s soft touch again.

 

Even with his eyes closed he could feel Hansol’s stare, so he slowly pried his eyes open and stared back.

 

“Do I have something on my face?” Seungkwan asked smirking.

 

“Actually, yes,” the younger boy answered and watched fondly how Seungkwan’s hands roamed over his face to find what Hansol was talking about.

 

“Seriously? What is it?” Seungkwan asked irritated and let out a surprised noise when he felt Hansol’s lips on his. The kiss was tender and soft, and Seungkwan closed his eyes in contentment once again.

 

“My lips,” Hansol replied after pulling back and grinned at him cheekily.

 

“Ah, you’re gross,” Seungkwan said without any meaning behind his words. Instead, he leaned up to capture the younger boy’s lips in his once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos since English isn't my first language plus I wrote this kinda late at night. It's been a while since I last wrote something and I hope the characters aren't too out of character since it's my first Seventeen fic. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
